The Jock and The Nerd
by Hunting Angels
Summary: Sam and Dean go to the same school. Dean asks the school nerd, Sam, on a date. Little do they know that it'll lead to so much more. Is there more behind Sam than what meet the eye and how will John react to Dean's homosexuality?
1. Chapter 1

Dean Winchester strode down the corridor of the large state high school. He was new to the school but had already secured his place in the social ranking. People in front of him parted like the Red Sea as he made his way down the shiny floor synonymous with schools all across the country. Scuff marks stained the floor from years of shoes that had shuffled over the surface.

A tall boy with long hair scurried out of the way but tripped, sending his books across the floor. The boys hair flopped over his eyes as he desperately attempted to collect all his different texts. Dean bent down and helped the boy gather his books. He plastered a friendly smile onto his face and grew slightly disappointed when the boy kept his eyes on the floor. The taller boy was obviously shy and already knew Dean's reputation for starting fights.

"Here." Dean smiled as he passed across a couple of Psychology books; the books were for advanced placement classes. Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. _So this guy is one of those nerd types, _Dean thought to himself,_ No wonder he's being quiet to me._

Keeping his eyes down cast Sam answered quietly, "Thank you."

The taller boy scuttled off before Dean could open up a conversation. His curiosity was peaked; he wanted to know more about this boy.

Over the next few days, Dean noticed Sam a lot. He'd see him in the lunch hall, in lesson and wondering the corridors. He wanted to speak with the handsome boy but didn't know when to start the conversation as he was only in a few of his classes. The boy seemed to avoid most people and didn't seem to have many friends. Dean blamed that on his shyness.

A week later, in the school library, Dean pulled the book across the table and turned it to face him. Sam looked up in surprise as the text he had been studying disappeared from beneath his nose. The taller boy blushed as Dean studied the words in the book. After a moment, Dean peered up at him with a charming smile.

"This is some advanced stuff." Dean smiled as Sam's blush deepened.

"I-I suppose." Sam mumbled and peered down at his fingers as though he expected Dean to start picking on him.

Sam let his long hair cover his eyes in almost an attempt to hide. He watched the popular boy through his lashes as the boy read the advanced physics text. The taller boy studied Dean's green eyes and strong jawline and found himself blushing again. The light smell of leather and musk filled the air around the two boys making Sam's stomach flip. He hadn't come out as gay but deep down he knew that he wasn't the same as everyone else and the new boy's smile was making his stomach feel weird.

"Is it hard?" Dean asked all of a sudden.

"What?" Sam was suddenly very confused. His brain raced to understand the question; he'd let himself get distracted.

"Is it hard?" Dean took in Sam's blank expression. "The physics. Is it hard?"

Sam's faced went beetroot red, "Um, not really. Once you get one part the rest kinda falls into place."

"Wow dude. Way to make me feel dumb." The shorter boy chuckled as he flipped over the page.

Sam felt guilty but it wasn't his fault that he was smart. Having no friends meant that you have loads of time to study, "I-I no. I meant… No, I…" The intelligent boy stuttered as he tried to make up for what he said.

Dean grinned at the nerd as he desperately fought for the words to rectify the situation. He could practically see the cogs spinning around in his large brain. The smile wavered as the boy seemed to actually start to seriously panic.

"Hey, I was joking. Don't worry about it!" The shorter boy tried to sooth his new friend. He placed a gently hand over Sam's and patted gently. Sam glanced around the room nervously but didn't pull his hand away. This made Dean smile as it confirmed that the boy could possibly be interested in him too.

As Sam stopped hyperventilating, Dean pushed the text book back over to him. To allow the teenager to continue with his studies, the leather clad student stood and left the school library.

Sam's eyes followed Dean as he left the small library where he had been studying. A small smile graced his lips as he thought over the bizarre conversation. He could only hope that it wasn't some sort of trick that the jock was pulling on him since he was beginning to really like the shorter man.

Later that evening, Sam was laid out on his stomach on his bed with his books scattered around him. His hand jotted down careful notes as his eyes skimmed through the text on the thin pages. A sigh broke through his lips as he finished one page and began to turn to the next. He braced himself for another set of questions when something caught his eye.

A scrap of folded paper was squashed in the pages of his book. Briefly forgetting about the advanced physics in front of him, he plucked the paper from between the pages and slowly unfolded it.

His eyes widened when he took in what was written there. In a messy scrawl, _call me_ was written in dark ink on the paper. A number and name, Dean, were printed beside the message. Sam could feel the smile tightening his cheeks as he reread the words.

_Maybe it's a joke? Or even a prank?_ He warned himself but he couldn't ignore the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

Sam slipped off the bed and dug around in his school bag for his cell phone. A lack of friends meant that he rarely needed to have his phone out once he got home; he knew that this made him a monumental nerd. Sam pulled the phone out from the bottom and flipped it open. He hesitated slightly before typing in the number.

It was answered after only a few rings, "Hello?"

The tall boy's stomach knotted at the sound of Dean's voice.

"Um, hey…" Damn it! Always so awkward, he scolded himself.

"… Sam?"

"Um, yeah."

"I didn't think you were gunna call." Dean answered honestly.

"Well… You asked me to."

Dean chuckled making Sam smile, "Yeah, well the reason I wanted to call is I wanted to know if you wanted to go out some time? Like to a movie or … Something." Dean didn't know what Sam liked so was leaving it open for him.

Sam was quiet for a moment, he'd never been asked out and he had never asked someone out either. This was completely new territory for him, "I'd like that."

"Good" The smile carried in his voice.

Sam smiled and he knew Dean was smiling on the other end. He knew that he now had something to look forward to. He didn't know much about dating but, as always, he was keen to learn.


	2. Chapter 2

It was almost a week later when Sam was waiting nervously outside the small town's only movie theatre. It was his first choice of activity but Dean had seemed enthusiastic about the idea so he'd gone along with it.

Dean had promised to meet the taller boy outside the cinema at 7:30 but time ticked on and there was no sign of the other boy. Sam shifted awkwardly with his cell phone grasped tightly in his fingers just in case the slightly older boy called. It was almost 15 minutes past the meeting time, and without a peep from Dean, when Sam began to consider that maybe it really had been a prank after all and he'd been stood up.

The awkward teenager vowed to stay just a little longer just to see if Dean was simply running late. He knew that people inside the building were watching him in pity. Being stood up was practically every persons worst nightmare. Red tinged his ears in embarrassment.

It was almost 5 minutes to eight when Sam finally admitted defeat and with slumped shoulders began the walk home. For his first date experience it wasn't exactly going very well. Sam sighed as tears began to prick in his eyes. He had come to like the shorter man and had thought that he was liked in return but he was clearly wrong. He felt mildly betrayed and allowed himself to wallow in his own self-pity for a while. He believed he deserved time to wallow.

The walk home would take a while as he lived on the complete opposite side of the town. Dean had previously promised that he'd give him a lift home after the movie but that obviously wasn't going to happen now. Sam briefly wondered if Dean was sat in the parking lot with a group of 'cool kids' as they laughed and watched Sam wait for an embarrassingly long time for his first date. He felt anger boil in his chest but released it with a violent sigh. He wasn't really a violent person.

He'd been walking for almost 10 minutes when a sleek black Impala raced past him obviously breaking the speed limit. Sam barely raised his head as the car zoomed past creating a great gust of air. Only when there was a loud squeal of breaks did the long haired boy turn to look down the road towards the car. The vehicle had ground to a sudden stop 100 meters or so from Sam leaving tire marks along the Tarmac.

The tall man frowned as the car turned sharply and headed back down the road in the direction Sam was walking. The boy felt bad for staring so, with his head bowed down, he continued the walk towards home even though it was beginning to grow darker by the minute.

Sam could hear the car's engine steadily grumbling along. It was this that made Sam look up and across onto the road. The dark car was slowing travelling alongside Sam, at no faster than walking speed. The long haired man's brow furrowed until he bent down slightly to peer into the car to see Dean smirking up at him. His eyebrows rose in shock.

Sam suddenly stopped walking and Dean had to quickly stop the car. The driver lent across and pushed open the passenger door his face showed that a question was on his mind.

Sam peaked his head into the car but didn't actually get it. He was thankful that it wasn't a particularly busy road so the parked car wasn't causing any traffic. He raised an expected eyebrow at Dean almost as though he hadn't expected to seen the other boy.

"Yeah?" Sam wished he had the confidence required to swear, shout and scream at Dean for abandoning him but his quiet nature only allowed him to look mildly disappointed.

"Where you headin'?" Curiosity laced his words.

Sam wondered whether he should respond or just slam the door and leave. It was now 8:10, Dean would have left him waiting for over 40 minutes. It angered the tall boy but he didn't want to be mean despite what Dean had put him through.

"I'm walking home." Sam said clearly as he fiddled with a drawstring on his hoodie. He pretended to peer around the car with disinterest. He wasn't the greatest of actors.

"Not… Coming to the movies?" Dean's voice held a heavy weight of disappointment which almost made Sam feel guilty, "You changed your mind?"

Sam couldn't help feel bad for the man. Without his usual swagger he seemed a bit scared and upset. He briefly wondered if it was just an act out on to fool Sam.

"It's ten past 8, Dean." The taller boy said as though it explained everything and it did. Dean's eyes widened in realisation as his eyes shot down to the clock in the dashboard.

Sam finally built up the courage to step away from the door and shut it with just a bit too much force but not quite enough for it to be classed as slamming. Sam was brought up with better manners than that. Lowering his head, Sam began to walk home again.

The car grumbled back to life and crept along the Tarmac along side Sam. Instead of opening the door Dean unwound the window.

"I'm sorry, Sam," The taller boy tried not to look at the driver but could never resist Dean's soft voice, "I really am. I got caught up in something with my dad. I would have called but my phone broke and I didn't realise the time. I actually thought I'd be early for once." He released a sad chuckle.

Sam glanced across at the car that was still rolling along beside him. He considered Dean's apology before stepping to the car and the shorter man stopped it so he could hop in. A relieved smile spread across Dean's lips as Sam folded himself into the passenger seat. Maybe the date could be salvaged, Dean silently prayed.

They travelled back towards the movie theatre in silence as Sam stared out the window. Dean fidgeted uncomfortably as he wanted to them to talk like they always had before.

"I am sorry…" Dean felt as though he needed to make it up to the taller man.

Sam turned to face him, "Yeah, I know. I just felt kinda stupid."

The driver frowned at Sam's quiet admission. He instantly felt 300 times more guilty.

"I really should told my dad that I had to go. I kinda lost track time." Sam wasn't mad at him but he wasn't exactly happy. He knew it wasn't exactly Dean's fault but he had been left for a long time.

Sam didn't know how respond so remained in silence. Dean kept glancing over at the taller boy as he ran his fingers through his hair in which, he'd come to learn, was a tell for when he was upset or frustrated.

The ride back to the cinema was fast in comparison with how long it had taken Sam to walk there from his house earlier that day. The sleek Impala pulled up at the movies and both boys got out, almost in complete silence. They walked in side by side, also in complete silence. They both stopped and peered up at the screen at displayed the films and their showing times.

Dean nibbled at his bottom lip as Sam studied the listed movies. He was trying to make it up to the tall boy so decided that he'd let Sam pick which one they'd see (_as long as it wasn't rubbish_, Dean added quickly ). Dean had also decided that he'd buy popcorn and any other snacks his date wanted in an attempt to rectify his earlier transgressions.

"See one you like the look of?" Dean asked casually and took the opportunity to step slightly closer to Sam. _This is a date after all,_ he justified.

The other man was shocked by Dean's close proximity but didn't step away as Dean's smell created butterflies in his stomach.

"Nah, what do you think?" Sam peered across at the attractive boy with a faint smile. He hadn't told Dean this but he wasn't massively into films and hadn't seen the first one in any of the currently showing trilogies.

"What about the third hunger games?" Dean had sat through the first two on other dates. He thought it would be something Sam would be into seeing as it was a book adaptation and everything.

Sam agreed to the movie despite never having seen the others and only bothering to read the a few chapters of the first book. Although he was happy that they'd picked a movie without too much awkwardness.

It only took the taller man a matter of minutes to realise that Dean was desperately trying to save the sinking date. All it took was a stop at the snack counter and the shorter man's constant compliments for Sam to realise that the others behaviour was suspicious. Sam felt bad for sort of dooming the date from the beginning. He hadn't given Dean much of a chance of prove himself after the late start.

Sam wanted this date to go well. As a result he allowed Dean to grasp his hand once the opening credits had started up. They didn't know it but they were both smiling at the contact.


	3. Chapter 3

- Two weeks later.

The title credits were beginning to roll up on the film with it's catchy theme tune but Dean was less than focused on the film.

The teenagers were huddled under the queen sized blanket as they lent against each other while sitting on the motel sofa. Sam had his legs pulled up with one arm looped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. At first, Dean had thought that the tall boy looked uncomfortable but his boyfriend had assured him otherwise. The shorter boy's legs were stretched out from under the blanket from where it was pulled tightly over their shoulders, creating a cocoon especially for them. Under the blanket, their finger were linked together in an action that was becoming practically regular for the pair.

Sam was trying to focus on the film but it really didn't interest him. It only interested Dean because of the sparsely dressed women that flaunted themselves across the screen in every other scene. Sam wasn't bisexual like his boyfriend so found those scenes less appealing. Despite that, he was desperately trying to understand the point of the movie so he could go back to making out with his blanket buddy.

Dean was scrutinising the other boy and Sam knew it; he could feel the green eyes on him. The shorter man studied his facial expressions carefully, making sure that he was excited in the exciting parts and shocked during the major plot twists.

Dean had been hesitant in bringing Sam to the motel they were staying in. It was only temporary until John found a place to rent (since they were staying in town for a few months) but having to admit to your boyfriend that you are currently living in a motel is a daunting task let alone for someone who had never held a steady relationship. To give Sam credit, he seemed unfazed by the announcement but if he was he certainly didn't show it.

It had been a few weeks after their first cinema date that Dean had breached the subject of movies with Sam. The tall man had only been able to list a few that he'd actually seen although he had read a few movie-to-book adaptations which didn't surprise Dean. It was then that the slightly older boy decided that his boyfriend needed to be educated in movies and that's how they ended up here.

John was out on a hunt for the weekend, leaving Dean free reign over the small motel room. He'd taken the most of the opportunity by asking Sam over almost immediately after his dad had stepped foot outside the door.

Sam had been kind to Dean about watching a movie that he had simply no interest in. He'd acted enthusiastic and tried to pay attention but Sam was glad that there wasn't going to be a quiz at the end of it. Oh God, what if there's a test, Sam silently panicked, Dean did say that it would be an education!

The shorter boy noticed his boyfriend's sudden change in expression and body language. He turned to Sam.

"Don't ya like it?" Sam jumped at Dean's voice. Dean lent his head to the side curiously.

"No, No... It's... Good? Yeah, good." The tall boy smiled unconvincingly.

"Sam, if you don't like it you don't have to lie. I know you're not really into movies anyway."

Sam looked torn. He really wanted to admit to disliking the horrid action but at the same time he was desperate not to disappoint Dean. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a sudden noise at the door.

Both the boys span just in time to see John Winchester burst in through the door, duffle hanging from his right shoulder. His left seemed to be significantly bleeding. Upon sight, the boys jumped away from each other, putting a normal amount of room between them. Neither of them had bucked up the courage to come out to their parents yet.

The movie continued playing even though it's audience's attention was focused on the large man in the door way. The boys peered over the back of the sofa with innocent look plastered on their faces. Sam had a concerned furrow in his brow at how much Mr Winchester was bleeding.

"Dean?" John called out as he stepped further into the room. His eyes scanned over to the beds only to see that they were empty despite it being way past midnight. It was the noise of the TV that drew his attention over to the teenagers sitting on the sofa.

"Dean?" The hunter asked again with a hand pressing down on the wound to slow the blood flow. Upon noticing Sam, he angled his body away from them to shield the sight of the blood stain spreading through the material of his shirt.

"Dad?" His voice cracked a little as the shock of seeing his father had surprised him. He coughed to try and clear his throat and continue talking, "I didn't think that you were going to be back for a few days more?"

John didn't answer Dean's question, "Who's this?"

"My name's Sam, sir." Sam said quietly but with obvious respect. Sam had grown up with a natural weariness of large muscular people as past beatings from bullies had stuck with him.

Dean leapt in before his dad could reply. He could sense Sam's nervousness that always came out around strangers and new people, "You're home early."

"Yes, Dean. I am." John said blandly, more interested in the awkward looking boy, "So, you're friends with Dean?"

Sam could feel the pressure as he was assessed by the eldest Winchester, "Yes, sir."

"You don't seem like the usual type that Dean hangs around with." He said gruffly.

Sam's eyes flicked over to Dean before answering John, "I... I guess I must just be special then."

Dean tried to control the smile that spread onto his lips. John just nodded at the boy and turned to address his son.

"Dean, I need your help with my arm so..." He trailed off but was clearly trying to throw Sam out.

The young Winchester sighed but was obedient, "Okay. Sorry, Sam but..."

"Nah, it's alright. I should probably be getting back around now anyway." The tall boy acted casual. Just as through he was a friend leaving after simply hanging out, Dean appreciated this. Sam's acting was almost flawless as he kept an reasonable amount of space between them and didn't hold eye contact for long periods of time.

Sam had grabbed his stuff and had left within minutes. He'd walked home despite Dean's offer of a lift and the late hour. The tall boy just told him to go and see to his dad and that he'd be alright, he was a big boy after all.

The motel seemed empty and quiet with the TV off and his boyfriend gone. It was just back to him and his dad.

John didn't say anything until Dean had began to stitch up the large cut on his father's shoulder. Dean was actually quite enjoying not having to discuss Sam with his dad as he knew it'd just be him repeatedly lying to the man. Unfortunately, John seemed intrigued by the boy.

"So Sam's a friend?"

"From school yeah. You finished the case early?" He desperately tried to change the topic.

Begrudgingly, John allowed for the conversation to be momentarily swayed; not for long though, "Yeah, it wasn't as hard as we originally expected."

The older Winchester hissed as his son poured alcohol across the stitches effectively sterilising the wound. His fist curled at the sharp pain but he said nothing about it. There was a silence for a few moments as both men were lost in their own thoughts. Dean started to pack away the medical kit when he heard his cell phone buzz from across the room. Without hesitation, he immediately shot over to the phone and flipped open the device.

John watched with a raised eyebrow as a smile grew on Dean's face when his eyes scanned though the message. Dean had never really grown close to anyone when they moved so this was definitely out of the ordinary. Suspicion knotted itself in his stomach as he watched his only son rapidly type out a surprisingly lengthy reply.

He coughed which had the effect of both clearing his throat and getting his son's attention, "Who's that?"

"Uh, just... Sam." His body shifted slightly.

"What did he want?" He asked gruffly.

Dean looked slightly shocked at the accusation that Sam wanted something from him. Sam wasn't like that. He'd always put others first and he had the warmest heart of anyone Dean had ever met. Upon telling Sam this, the tall boy had blushed a deep crimson which Dean thought was really adorable so had placed a soft kiss on his lips. The younger Winchester smiled at the memory.

"He didn't 'want' anything. He was just seeing if you were okay as your arm was bleeding pretty bad while he was here." It was true. His boyfriend had asked how John was but Dean decided to miss the part out where the tall boy promised to see him tomorrow with a vow that they could go to his house and make out. Another smile spread on his face.

John studied his son for a moment,"What's he like then?"

Dean watched his dad for a moment to see if it was a joke or if he was really actually curious, "He's... Happy," John raised an eyebrow," because if I'm down he always somehow manages to cheer me up and have me laughing. He's thoughtful... Like he doesn't like watching movies, yet he watched one without complaint just because I wanted to."

"And you're... Just friends?" What he was really asking was clear in his voice. It was obvious that he desperately wanted to ask whether they were going out. John wasn't stupid and he certainly wasn't blind; he could clearly see what was going on right in front of him.

"Uh... Um, yeah?" The statement came out as a question making Dean silently curse. He needed to sound assertive and he knew it.

"Dean. Don't lie to me, boy." The threat was clear in his father's tone making Dean panic with no escape from the truth.

"No..." He squeaked.

"No what?"

"We're not just friends..."

"Then what are you?"

Dean was tempted to say 'best friends' but he knew that it would only make his situation so much worse,"... He's- he's my boyfriend."

John's lips pursed and anger grew in his eyes as he took a single step closer to his only son, "You're gay?"

"... Bisexual... Actually..." He said quietly, ready for a fist to come flying at him.

John shifted so Dean screw his eyes shut and covered his head with his arms in self defence. The next thing he registered was the sound of the motel door clicking shut.

"Damn..." He muttered to himself, shaken by the experience.


	4. Chapter 4

- 7 hours later

"Sam." Dean said as he flipped open his phone to stop the ringing that had ripped him from his comfortable unconscious. He'd spent the majority of the night pacing so had only gotten only a few hours rest. He mentally cursed Sam for being such a naturally early riser.

"Has he called?" Sam sounded guilty like he blamed himself for John storming out and Dean knew that his boyfriend was taking the blame that didn't belong to him.

The elder boy sighed and ran a hand over his weary features,"No, not yet. I don't even know where he's gone."

Sam was silent for a moment before whispering,"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sammy. I had to come out sooner or later anyway." He tried to comfort his boyfriend but knew he was doing a poor job of it.

The emptiness of the room seemed wrong even though he'd grown accustomed to living alone most the time. The usual silence that normally offered privacy now weighed on his shoulders, heavy with regret. He knew that John wouldn't react well to him coming out since he was kind of homophobic. His shoulders slumped.

"I'd offer to come over but I don't want him to turn up while I'm there and for everything to be made worse for you." Sam was quiet as he spoke almost as though he'd regained some of his shyness that had melted away over the last few weeks.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

"I'll get off the phone... You know, in case he calls. I'm here if you need anything though." Gently, Sam comforted the other.

"Thanks, Sammy." He answered before hesitating slightly. He may have been shaken but it certainly didn't change how he felt about Sam and he wanted to remind the awkward boy of that, "I... I-I love you, Sam."

There was silence on the other end of the line causing panic to invade Dean's mind until a quiet, awe struck voice replied, "I love you too."

The Winchester couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He had really grown to like and even love Sam. Every time they spent time together, his feelings towards the awkward teenager just grew stronger and stronger. He just hoped that Sam really felt the same way.

The call was disconnected leaving Dean alone to wallow in the silence for longer. He groaned to himself and flopped back down onto the mattress which squeaked beneath his weight. He couldn't believe he was saying this but he was looking forward to having his dad home.

He must have fallen back to sleep as the sound of his phone ringing pulled him into reality several hours later. Within giving himself even a second to adjust he pulled the cell phone to his ear.

"Dad?!"

"Nah. Sorry, son." Bobby's gruff voice was both a comfort and a disappointment. Sympathy carried in his tone.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. I just done talkin' in your idjit father." The disapproval was almost tangible.

Shame washed over the young man, "I'm sorry, Bobby. I should have told you. I didn't mean-"

"Will ya shut up for a minute?!" He interrupted.

Dean allowed the silence to answer the old man's question that yes he could shut up and listen.

"Good. Like I said, I done talkin' with John and I wanted to say that I'm proud of you, boy. It takes a lotta guts to come out to someone especially when they're a stubborn old hunter who's set in his ways." Bobby said kindly. "Your old man will come around sooner or later. I had a few choice words to say to him so hopefully that'll kick him into gear."

"Bobby... I-I..." He was speechless. He never expected such a warm reaction from the old man.

"Don't mention it. You're a good boy, son, and this don't change that. You're his son. He just needs to realise that's more important than anythin' else."

"Thanks, Bobby." He felt like crying. The hunter had been more of a father figure throughout his whole life then his real father had ever managed. He felt lucky to have someone like his uncle Bobby there to support him.

"Call me soon. Okay, son?" He asked gently.

"Sure. Of course." Dean agreed without hesitation. He'd do anything for the old man.

Dean flopped back onto the bed and rubbed his eyes to relieve the sleep that had collected there. Despite his father's reaction, Dean really wanted the older hunter at the motel with him. Just knowing that John had taken it badly caused his gut to twist painfully. He glanced at the clock. When would he return?

- 2 hours later

The house wasn't extortionately large but the building was definitely bigger than most of the others on the long street. Dean felt slightly uncomfortable as he stood in front of the house just staring up at it. He wasn't used to being in an area like this, where stabbings were rare and there weren't drug dealers occupying every street corner. The house was pale and looked plain, almost unbearably so. It was much nicer than anywhere that Dean had ever stayed with his dad. The reminder of his father stung slightly but he convinced himself to go on.

He walked up the small pathway that had perfectly trimmed grass on either side. It almost felt like trespassing as he stepped up the steps towards the large door. With a swift ring of the bell, Dean stood by the entrance awkwardly, unsure of what to expect. The duffle bag slung on his shoulder seemed to double in weight as he stood in silence.

Despite it feeling like hours to the teenager, it took merely seconds for the door to be pulled away revealing a brown haired woman in her late forties. She had a weak prepared smile on her lips but was obviously shocked to see a youth lurking in her doorway. Dean suddenly realised that he must have looked a mess as a result of his lack of sleep, food and general hygiene. They haven't been his main priorities at the moment.

"Hello. Can I help you?" She asked politely. She had Sam's eyes and strong bone structure but her eyes were slightly sunken into her head and dark rings were under her eyes.

"Um, hi. I'm here to see Sam?" He shifted under her unwavering scrutiny.

Mrs Wesson's eyes, which lacked any form of spark, scanned over his body at the creased jeans and leather jacket. He knew that he probably smelt like gun powder and whiskey which didn't help with first impressions. For some reason, Dean had assumed that Sam would answer the door. His boyfriend probably would have if he'd warned him of his impending arrival. He suddenly realised that turning up on someone's doorstep unannounced probably isn't the best idea.

"And you are?" Her smile remained steady but didn't reach her eyes. Dean was obviously not who she'd been expecting behind the door nor was Dean the kind of boy she really wanted Sam to be around.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Dean. Dean Winchester."

Her eyebrows rose almost unnoticeably, "You're Dean Winchester? I've heard so much about you," Her voice sounded marginally more relaxed but she was still being wary; almost as though she was getting ready to run at any second, "Come in. I'll call Samuel."

Dean stepped through the door way and into the house. It almost took his breath away. Everything was perfect; nothing was out of place. The white carpet had a virgin softness to it and was like a blanket of snow in it's perfection. There was no dirt, stains or marks on it unlike every motel Dean had ever stayed in.

"I hope you don't mind..." She gestured to his feet nervously.

Looking down, he could see dried dirt clumped to his heavy work boots. Instantly, he understood what she was suggesting. The young man slipped off the boots and placed them along the wall beside a pair that looked like they belonged to Mrs Wesson as they were small peach pumps with white bows on the front. He didn't remember Sam ever mentioning a sister either. The shoes appeared to be organised into size order so Dean knew that next time he saw the boots they'll be placed somewhere else in the row of four.

She smiled, even though Dean had created small flakes of mud on her carpet(imperfections in this perfect world), and led the way through to a showroom perfect living room. Pale couches lined the room facing a large TV which sat high on the wall. Cushions were distributed evenly across the practically new looking furniture. It looked practically unlived in.

"Please, take a seat. I'll go and fetch Samuel." She smiled again but this time it was slightly stronger. Dean knew, without being told, that she was house proud or at least spent a lot of time keeping it a certain way.

He gingerly sat on the very edge of the seat; his ass feeling unworthy. She was leaving the room when he spoke to her, effectively stopping the woman's exit, "You have a beautiful home."

The pride in her eyes shone and Dean knew that he'd hit gold with that compliment. A perfectionist's dream. The smile that stretched across her pearly white teeth showed her pleasure, "Thank you." She quickly bustled out of the room leaving Dean alone.

His eyes scanned the dustless furniture and perfectly straight pictures. He wondered if Sam had felt uncomfortable in Dean's motel as it was such a contrast to his own home. Although, Sam hadn't mentioned anything and hadn't acted disgusted.

It was only a few minutes later that Mrs Wesson returned with Sam obediently in tow. Dark circles decorated the area beneath his eyes and he probably looked even worse than Dean himself. The word Zombie floated to the front of Dean's mind as he looked up at his boyfriend. Despite that, everything else about him was perfect; his mother's influence, Dean supposed. His usually ruffled hair was neatly combed back, his t-shirt was clearly freshly ironed and his trousers didn't have a single crease. He wondered how Sam could cope being under the control of his mother like that.

"Dean?" Sam asked, eyebrows rising upon seeing the man. He hadn't been expecting this. The tall boy suddenly seemed nervous and shifted uncomfortably as if he was embarrassed.

Dean stood. He had no idea why he stood but it felt like the right thing to do in such a formal household.

"Why didn't you say it was just Dean?" Sam looked over to his mother curiously but with sympathy in his eyes,

A frown creased her brow and the two Wessons silently communicated. The look obviously meant something to Sam as he swallowed and nodded while keeping his eyes downcast on the floor.

"Thank you, mom." He muttered quietly.

He looked up at Dean to speak with him but at the same time, placed a gentle hand on his mother's arm, "Do you want to come upstairs?"

Dean nodded so Sam gestured in the direction of the stairs allowing Dean to lead the way. The tall boy went to follow when his mom grabbed his arm as though he were a life raft. She pleaded with her eyes and no words were needed. Sam gave a soft smile to her.

"It's okay."

Whispering so Dean couldn't hear Mrs Wesson muttered, "He won't be happy."

"He doesn't need to know." Sam reassured the fragile looking woman and slowly she uncurled her hand from him.

The tall boy picked up the pace then, leading them up the stairs and too his bedroom.

Dean hadn't really thought about what Sam's room would look like but now he saw it he could truly say that it fit him perfectly. It wasn't a large room but it seemed to have whatever Sam needed.

A model replica of the solar system hung from the ceiling above the single bed that was pushed up against the far wall. Some people would probably say that such things were childish but he could imagine Sam lying beneath it at night, reciting the planets and suddenly he loved those little styrofoam balls more than anything. Pens and pencils sat in pots that, upon closer inspection, were actually glass beakers that would usually be found in a laboratory rather than a teenagers bedroom. Those beakers were lined up perfectly on the desk that stood neatly across from the bed. A selection of textbooks and one notepad were open on the small desk obviously from where Sam had been studying, or at least trying to, only moments before.

A poster was pinned to the wall directly above the desk. It was probably supposed to be humorous but Dean didn't really understand it. It was making a joke about Pi as in the mathematical term but that wasn't the kind of pie that Dean was interested in.

Aside from those small features and the large bookcase that had heavy looking textbooks, the room was pretty much identical from the rest of the house. The White walls, carpets and ceiling carried through to Sam's room. No clothes, bags or general rubbish littered the floor. It was like the perfect bedroom that you'd see on badly set Tv sitcoms where the set was practically empty and thoroughly unrealistic. Dean instantly felt bad for Sam, always living under his mother's obsession.

Sam coughed awkwardly and gestured to the room, "Make yourself at home."

Trying to act as natural as he could, Dean strode over to the bed and rested up against the headboard with his legs stretched out on the periodic table duvet cover. He wanted to laugh at Sam's geekiness but was starting to think that Sam's home life wasn't as easy as he had originally expected. Not that Sam spoke about his home much. Come to think of it, Sam almost always wriggled out of any questions about his home or parents. Dean frowned.

Sam settled himself down on the chair that was tucked under the desk. The awkward silence surrounded them making Dean wonder if he was actually welcome here.

"Has he called?" Sam asked quietly, obviously still feeling guilty. He peered up at Dean through his brown hair that had fallen in front of his hazel eyes. The older boy had to resist the urge to get up and push the strands behind his ears.

"No, not yet... But my uncle Bobby called." Sam seemed to lean his head in concentration, an adorable habit of his, "He said that he spoke to dad so hopefully he'll come around soon."

"I hope he does." Sam whispered.

"It's not your fault, Sammy." He said sternly, "I needed to come out to him anyway. Plus, Bobby said that he'll probably just need sometime."

Sam peered into Dean's green eyes as if he were desperately searching for some truth in his statement. Like he was looking for reassurance there. He sighed lightly and rolled his chair closer to the bed giving the illusion of intimacy but Sam knew better than to go any further with Dean. Not here, not under this roof.

The shorter man smiled at his boyfriend and had to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss his soft pink lips. Sam could see the desire on Dean's face so moved back slightly to try and make it easier. Not here, he thought desperately.

The boys both jumped guiltily as the bedroom door swing open suddenly. Sam's mother stood in the doorway looking flustered and mildly panicked. She swallowed and looked from Sam to Dean and back again. Almost as though she was assessing the situation.

"Your father will be home in a few hours." She muttered. Dean thought, for a confused second, that she was talking about John but that would be impossible. She didn't even know him.

Sam immediately stood and his eyes shot around the room desperately. Dean frowned in confusion and carefully watched his boyfriend's actions. Sam's eyes stopped on the shorter man and a weak apologetic smile spread onto his thin lips.

Dean shifted uncomfortably under his partner's worried expression.

"Maybe it's best for you to wait for your dad at home? You know, in case he comes back soon?" Sam spoke carefully as he ran his fingers through his long brown hair, a nervous action. Dean, upon recognising his partner's tell, raised an eyebrow curiously.

Nodding slowly, Dean collected his things as confusion wrapped around him. He nodded as Sam spoke but wasn't taking in the words. His mind was too busy rifling through the muddled information. Sam very rarely mentioned his father and Dean had deduced that he worked away a lot. He hadn't really thought to ask much beyond that.

What is it with fathers these days? Dean asked himself as Sam led him to the door quickly. The tall, lanky boy's actions had become skittish and jerky. He nibbled his lip as Dean asked when they could meet up again. Sam waved the question off with a vague answer.

Before he knew it, Dean was out on the steps of the perfect house with it's perfect lawn and perfect son. Glancing around quickly, Sam took in their surroundings before pulling Dean up onto his tip toes to kiss him. The kiss was chaste but conveyed the passion that Sam was too scared to voice under the Wesson Roof. The shorter boy briefly wondered whether his own coming out would put Sam off telling his parents since John had reacted so negatively.

They broke the kiss and Sam blushed shyly as Dean grinned like a dork. He loved it when Sam initiated kisses or intimate contact because it proved that despite his shyness, Sam really did love being with Dean.

"I'll see you later." Sam's blush just kept increasing.

"Promise?" Dean asked.

Without hesitation, "Promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**_There's quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter. Sorry! X_**

It was several hours later that Dean found himself pacing the length of the motel room when he heard the sound of a heavy metal door slamming making him freeze, his senses on high alert. The familiar sound had the boy internally panicking as he knew it was only a matter of moments before the motel door would open and John Winchester himself would stride through with all his pent up emotions.

He wondered what his dad would say. Would he even talk to him? Would Dean have to deal with being disowned? The young man could feel his pulse double beneath his over heated skin. He wasn't ready for this confrontation. No matter how long he'd had to think and prepare for it.

The door opened with a painful squeak before Dean had even registered the passing of time. He could feel his heart's dull thud in his throat as his father stood in the doorway, staring at him with a surprised expression as if he hadn't expected to see the young man in their room.

An uncertain silence dragged on as John stepped further in and pushed the door closed. Dean's eyes were trained on his father's body and actions as though he was expecting him to lash out in a red rage. His head was low and shoulders tight ready to defend himself.

John shifted uncomfortably and gazed around the motel room, "You're not with... Your boyfriend?"

Dean rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and bit at the skin of his lip, "...No... He's at home..."

"Yeah?" Lack of anything to say made him ask it awkwardly. He felt bad for running and guilt was heavy in his stomach.

Dean nodded before shuffling over to the chair and sitting down on the hard plastic. John followed his lead and allowed himself down onto the opposite chair. They glanced around the room as though everything but the other person was extremely interesting.

The young man picked at his nails as he waited for something, anything, from his father that would assure him that the elder man wanted to be there and wasn't just influenced by Bobby. John searched for the words to explain himself to very little success. He didn't want Dean to feel abandoned or unaccepted but it had been such a shock that he didn't know how else to react.

"Dean..." His voice was gruff and deep. The voice stirring old memories in Dean.

"Yes?" Quietly, he answered.

"... Look... I don't mind if you're gay and-"

"Bisexual." Dean interrupted.

John blinks at his son for a moment before shaking his head slightly and continuing, "Yeah. I don't mind if you're bisexual or all that and I know that the way I reacted wasn't right. I shouldn't have left especially after you had told me something that is such a big part of you." The chick flick moment was obviously a struggle from the hunter that usually bottled up emotions, "I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I... I do love you whatever your sexuality. It might just take me a little while to get my head around the whole idea, that's all. It doesn't matter. You are still you." He desperately hoped that his words managed to convey his emotions. His communication skills, especially when it came to emotions, had all but dried up since Mary's death.

"You've been practicing that, haven't you?" Dean managed to say after a hesitant moment.

John blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, was it that obvious?"

Dean chuckled slightly. Relief came rolling off him in waves, "No. It's just exactly what I would have been doing."

John managed a smile and stood. His eyes glanced around the room, checking on the salt lines and their equipment this time rather than just from the awkwardness. He was clearly tired as dark circles decorated the skin beneath his eyes and his face was a little paler than usual. There was no doubt that he'd spent much of the last 24 hours drinking but Dean thought it best to let it slide after all it's quite a bombshell to drop in the middle of the night.

Throwing his duffle onto the bed, John began to pull out clothes for him to change into as evening was drawing in and he'd been in the same outfit for hours. He had little doubt that they'd look dirty sooner rather than later. Dean watched him searching in his bag as a heavy weight was pulled from his shoulders. He was just grateful that the elder hunter had decided to come home.

Sharing a small smile with his son, John left to the bathroom to shower and change before he would order pizza or something else in to eat, maybe he'd ask Dean what he wanted; he had some serious making up to do now.

The door to the bathroom clicked shut and Dean was immediately on his feet and practically running towards the door. Sending a glance to the bathroom door to ensure that it was closed, Dean slipped out into the refreshing evening air. The sky was just starting to get the darker but there was still plenty of light to see. People were going to and fro on their way home ready to settle in for dinner and an evening of crap tv.

He let the door swing shut behind him and stepped out so he was a little away from the front of their motel room. He sat himself down on the cold cement of the curb of the parking lot and pulled his cell out from his jeans pocket.

He flicked through his small phone book until he found the number that he was searching for. He brought the small device to his ear as it rang. It took longer than usual for Sam to answer but after a few rings, he picked up.

"Dean?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me." The hunter couldn't help the small smile that stretched across his lips at his boyfriend's voice. He allowed his boot to kick at the floor as the adrenaline from earlier began to wear down.

"Is he back?" Immediately and without hesitation he asked.

Dean's smile increased in size as Sam's naturally caring side was clearly on display. He grasped the phone tighter and wished that they would be talking face to face rather than through a cell phone that added a tin-like quality to the younger man's usually soft tone.

"Yeah. He came back through the door about half and hour ago." The relief was tangible, "He says he's okay with me being bisexual. Whether that's true or not, I guess we'll find out."

There was a brief pause, "So he didn't get mad?"

"No, not at all."

"I can't imagine my dad being like that..." His voice became quieter as though he was sharing a conspiracy.

"What would he do?" Dean asked curiously. He lent forward on his curb as though it would increase his hearing or speed up Sam's answer. He had grown increasingly curious about Sam's mysterious father over the last few hours.

"I dunno." He mumble evasively, "Probably go mad and start throwing stuff." He tried to chuckle as though it were a joke but the noise sounded false as it fell from his lips.

"... Hey, Sam. You know that I'm always-" he started.

"Look, Dean. I've gotta go. My mom is calling me." Sam spoke quickly, "I'm so glad that your dad was okay with everything though. You deserve to be happy and I'm sure he knows that."

"You think so?"

Dean could hear the small smile in his voice, "I really do."

"Bye, Sammy."

"Bye."

Sam hung up quickly, leaving Dean sat with his butt going numb with an empty cell held to his ear. He checked the time. He'd only been 10 minutes so hoped that his dad hadn't left the shower yet. Brushing dirt off himself, he stood and began to make his way back to their cheap motel room.

He was back inside within seconds. He breathed out deeply before looking up and seeing his father, freshly showered and dressed, staring at him from where he'd just stepped out of the bathroom. They make eye contact for a second and it was abundantly clear that John knew exactly where Dean had been. The younger Winchester hoped that just because John was trying to do the whole "good parenting" routine, didn't mean that he would actually take an interest in his relationship with Sam. He didn't really want the elder man interfering especially when Sam always seemed like he might just get spooked and fly off at any second.

John coughed and stepped towards his bed to dispose of his old clothes into his duffle, "Hey."

"Hey." He mumbled quietly before shuffling further into the room and flicking on the tv. He'd collapsed onto his bed before he noticed that the volume was way to quiet for anyone to hear. He groaned but made no move to get up and change it.

John watched him with a raised an eyebrow and a smirk. Dean really hadn't changed all that much from when he was younger. It made John smile at the thought.

"Were you talking with... Sam?... His name is Sam, right?" He asked cautiously. He knew that it was unusual for them to be talking about something like this but he was actually kind of interested in their relationship like how long had this been happening and whether Dean ever planned on telling him.

Dean tensed up slightly but nodded, "Yeah, it was Sam."

"Can I... Do you think..." John fought for the words whilst feeling particularly ridiculous. This chick flick moment was really dragging on and becoming more painful with every word, "Do you think I could meet him? You know, like probably this time..."

He frowned slightly and chewed at his lip, "I mean... I dunno..." Hesitation coloured his tone.

"Is it because of last time?" Worried, he asked and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Well, last time you did practically chuck him out then he heard about you running...," he knew that Sam wasn't great around strangers anyway let alone someone like John, "and besides, he's actually gay. Not bisexual."

"You know I don't care about that but I get if he doesn't want to meet me." His shoulders slumped. His eyes traced the patterns on the stained carpet as he felt shame wash over him.

"No, I'm sure he'll still meet you." Dean tried to reassure his father. The older man looked him hopefully, "He may just be a bit hesitant."

"Sure, sure. Yeah." John accepted.

Trying to rub the kinks out of his neck, the elder hunter stretched out onto his bed and peered across at the practically mute tv. They both sat in silence as they were each absorbed into their own thoughts. Dean was thinking about his dad and how surprisingly okay he was with his sexuality while also partly considering Sam. John was wondering more about this boy that he had only met in passing and vowed to himself that if that boy hurt Dean then that boy would die.

The companionable silence continued as both men had their eyes on the fuzzy screen all while having no idea about what was actually taking place on the show or film that was on. It was a few minutes later that John finally spoke.

"So... This whole bisexuality thing. What does it actually mean?"

Dean couldn't stop the smile that broke onto his face. His father had accepted him despite not even knowing what it meant. If that wasn't a reassurance of love then he didn't know what was.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a whole two weeks later that found Dean standing by the door of the small rented apartment that his dad had found. It was incredibly cramped but it was all they could afford as John was only picking up money here and there through hustling. It would be unwise of them to max out one of their fake credit cards on the place that they're living.

His eyes were stuck to the inside of the door as he waited. His father watched him from where he sat on the couch across the room from him. The elder man would raise an eyebrow every time he looked up as such pining was unusual for the teenager. Dean tried to ignore the glances and inside focused on the slab of wood that blocked his view. He was waiting for Sam to turn up and was growing impatient.

The time was 6pm. Sam was supposed to knock on the door any second now and Dean wanted to be ready. His boyfriend was very rarely late so Dean used that as his excuse to lurk by the door. His green eyes flicked back and forth from the clock to the door as time dragged on. Frustrated, Dean let out a groan which caught the attention of his father.

"What?" John asked gruffly.

Dean gave him an 'are you seriously asking me that' face but answered nonetheless, "He's late."

John peered down at his watch. It was just passed five minutes past six. Surely that didn't count as late especially since Dean often left his boyfriend waiting for lengthy periods of time. John often wondered why Sam put up with such carelessness on Dean's part.

"It's only been five minutes, Dean. Just be patient."

Unfortunately, patience wasn't a strength of the young hunter so he remained stubbornly glued to the area around the door. He was nervous for a reason; today was the day that Sam and his father would meet properly instead of the mess that was last time. His boyfriend had been hesitant to meet the elder Winchester but Dean had convinced him to at least give it a shot as long as John promised that he'd behave.

Flipping his cell phone open, Dean checked to make sure that there wasn't any messages from his partner or missed calls informing him that he'd no long be coming for dinner. Nothing. It looked like Sam was just running late or maybe changed his mind last minute and ditched the whole deal.

It was when the hands on the clock ticked over quarter past that worry knotted itself in Dean's stomach; Sam wasn't there. He loathed being late and would always get where he needed to be with time to spare. It was extremely uncommon for him to be late.

Something akin to doubt blossomed in his chest. What if Sam had changed his mind about meeting John? It would be disastrous if that was the case as Dean had spent hours convincing his boyfriend that coming for dinner would be a good idea. He was sure that John would be slightly disappointed if he didn't show too.

Dean slumped down on the couch next to his father. The elder man spared a glance at the other man before coughing to clear his throat. The boy looked over at his father, knowing that his dad wanted to say something.

"Um, Dean? Do you think you can do me a favour?"

He didn't reply instead he continued his steady glaze on John's rugged features. He waited for him to continue and spit out whatever it was. But if it was something about Sam then he'd consider killing the man.

"Bobby called earlier..." He shifted but his eyes still focused on the television screen. His voice was casual and betrayed no nervousness or hesitation. "He said that there's a possible case and it's only a town over."

"What about it?" Dean frowned in confusion. Recently John had been leaving him behind on hunts so that he could go solo. Dean's responsibilities rarely passed much more than research when he got left alone.

John glanced across at his son before looking back towards the cheesy dated movie that was playing, "I wanted to know if you would check it out for me. You know, to see if there's actually anything going on."

The younger man could feel a smile curling up the corners of his mouth. It had been a long time, just under six months, since John had given Dean something to do which could really help towards a case. As a result, he was more than eager to get stuck in and finally be of some use to his father.

"It's just a town over. Bobby reckons that it could be some sort of haunting at most but there hasn't really been many leads. It's a funfair of some kind apparently." John said as he passed on the information Bobby had gathered this morning. He could see the sparkle in his son's eye which hadn't been there much recently and he knew that it was more than his fault.

"Sure, I'll go tomorrow." Dean said easily, trying to hide his excitement. He was planning ahead; already knowing that he'd just skip school for the day.

"No, I need you to go tonight." John interrupted his thoughts bringing his plan crashing around him.

Dean blinked over at the man, "But Sam's here tonight." He spoke hesitantly, not wanting his father to cancel the time with Sam or the possibility of helping in a hunt.

It was a few seconds of silence before John finally answered. The noise from the TV was all that echoed throughout the small space but neither of the men were listening to it. It was clear that the elder Winchester was considering something, playing with the idea in his head as his son sat beside him waiting.

"Take him with you." He said with finality.

Dean's jaw dropped and eyes widened at his father's suggestion. He had to be joking, right? He wasn't being serious? Sam had no idea about the supernatural world so how could Dean even consider bringing him onto a case?

"You're not being serious." When his father didn't reply he panicked slightly, "You cannot be saying that I should take Sammy with me!"

John peered over at his son with a bored look upon his weary features. His eyes scanned the young man's face to detect what emotions lay there. He opened his mouth to speak when there was a timid knock on the door.

The two Winchesters shared a look. Dean's is in warning to his father to behave and John's look just is one of causal nonchalance. He maybe nervous on the inside but he wasn't going to show anything that he'd consider to be weakness in the outside.

Taking a deep breath and praying for everything to go smoothly, the young hunter strides over to the door and opens it swiftly to reveal his boyfriend stood there. The tall boy stood awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot and wringing his hands together in a nervous action. He had dressed casually but was obviously still trying to impress in dark skinny jeans and a light button up shirt.

Upon seeing Dean, he pulled a smile onto his lips yet the nerves made it look unsure and weak. Dean grinned at Sam for a moment, wanting to lean in and kiss him but knowing that his father's eyes were glued to his back. There was no doubt that John was analysing their actions and motions as he hadn't had an opportunity to see them together as Sam had avoided coming back to Dean's place.

They were taking in each other's faces and smiles, assessing the other's emotions easily from the expression they found there, when John called out to, "Stop just staring at the poor guy and let him in!" That's when it dawned on them that to anyone else they looked really strange to greet the other in such a way.

"Hey." Sam said quietly, breaking the peaceful silence that had rested between them. "Sorry that I'm so late. There was a problem at home."

Dismissing his apology, Dean welcomed his boyfriend back into the small apartment. He had only visited once or twice while John had been away for a few days but aside from that, had been hesitant to visit while the eldest Winchester was home.

John stood as Sam entered the room and he tried for a welcoming smile. At least he's trying, Dean thought to himself.

"Welcome, Sam." He kept the smile strong and bright on his mouth.

"Thank you, sir." Sam muttered quietly but still looked as though his wanted to make a dash for it.

Chuckling, he waved a hand about and said, "Just call me John."

Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise. Even Dean had to sometimes call his own father sir. A smile grew on his pink lips, he must really be trying to make it up to him.

Blushing slightly, Sam nodded and ducked his head so his bangs would flop down to cover his eyes, "Um, thank you... John."

"Anytime." He claps the young man's shoulder and leaves the room to go to the kitchen. The food has been ready for the last 10 minutes as Dean had planned everything down to the minute and he didn't count Sam being late into the equation.

Pulling off his boyfriend's coat, Dean took advantage of his father's absence by pulling the long haired boy into his embrace for a passionate kiss. It only lasted a few moments before they pulled apart under the fear of being caught. Running his fingers over the other's cheek and grinning, Dean stared into Sam's hazel eyes which made the tall man blush and peer down at his shoes. Despite Dean showering him with it, Sam still wasn't quite used to being the focus of someone's affections.

"Come on." Dean muttered and pulled his boyfriend over to the small table by his hand.

They sat next to each other so John could sit opposite either Sam or Dean. It was up to him to make that call. Sam shifted in his seat and was wringing his hands together again. The hunter smiled reassuringly and placed his hand on Sam's thigh in the hopes that it'd comfort the boy.

Minutes later John came though from the kitchen carrying their plates of slightly over cooked Mac and cheese. An attempt at a salad was placed along side the cheesy pasta. Dean knew that in any other occasion, John wouldn't have acted waitress and certainly wouldn't have cooked but he was obviously trying to make a good impression. Dean briefly thought how it would usually be the girlfriend/boyfriend seeking approval rather than a parent. It just reassured him of how messed up his little family really was. Sam didn't seem to mind though.

There was no doubting that John had put some Holy water into Sam's water just in case. It was a trick that he'd picked up from Bobby. After all, a hunter could never be too care especially when it came to his family. Sam sipped at his water without noticing John's eyes on him like a hawk. He swallowed down the liquid without any issue allowing for John to relax a little.

John sat opposite Sam which seemed to surprise the young man but he didn't mention anything. Dean's boyfriend thanked John for the food before hesitantly picking up his fork and starting picking small bits of salad and pasta into his mouth. Sam's shyness seemed to be worse than it had been in a long while. He was hesitant and quiet which made Dean wonder whether something was wrong either here or back at the Wesson's home.

The silence began to drag as nobody could think of anything to say. John and Dean shared a look which was basically trying to force each other to start a conversation.

To their surprise, it was actually Sam that spoke first, "Dean told me that the Impala used to be yours?" Dean blinked slightly. It was certainly a topic that both him and his father were passionate about but he knew that Sam actually held very little interest in, "It's a very nice car." Sam was obviously trying to get along with John especially for Dean.

"I've always really loved it. It's kinda become a family car but she's great. Are you into cars?" John lent his head in genuine curiosity. A mutual hobby or interest is what the conversation needed right now.

"Not so much into cars themselves but I'm more about the engines. I know the basic workings of an engine." Sam answered truthfully. This was news to Dean but he could imagine Sam learning about how an engine works for a science class or project.

"Oh? I used to be a mechanic. I loved every minute of it." He said as he shovelled food into his mouth but avoiding most of the salad.

Sam sighed slightly, "My dad has been trying to get me into something like that. Like as a side while I'm studying. I don't know if it's really my kinda thing though."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Dean asked before John could answer. Any opportunity to ask more about this mysterious Mr Wesson and he would be first in line.

Shrugging, Sam ducked his head slightly, "I dunno."

Sensing an awkwardness coming on, John tried to move the topic on. Sam was grateful for his efforts and gave him a small smile in thanks from where he was hiding beneath his bangs. John acknowledged the smile but didn't make a fuss.

The rest of the meal passed without any hiccups. It ran smoothly with only a few awkward silences spread throughout the evening. Sam's salad was gone while about half of his Mac and cheese remained untouched. John guessed that it explained why Sam was so skinny and small (not height wise). In comparison, Dean and his father had devoured the less healthy part leaving the majority of the green leafy things upon the plate. A few of the leaves had little nibble marks where Dean had tried the salad before backing out and dumping it back down.

Sam sat in the living room area in silence as the two Winchesters cleared the table. His offer of assistance had been rejected but it felt odd for Sam to be just sat watching housework being done with him helping.

It was only a few minutes later that they came back in from the kitchen but the time had felt like hours to Sam. John peered at the boy carefully but didn't try to hide the fact that he was studying him. At least he waiting until after dinner to inspect the boy from across the room. Dean gave his father a pointed look when he entered moments after the staring had begun.

John coughed clearing his throat and glanced between the two boys sat with a normal distance between them. They were obviously not comfortable with showing their affections in front of him. He wondered if Sam's parents knew that he was gay and whether they knew about Dean. He stopped when he realised that he had been squinting at Sam suspiciously as though he could deduce the answers from the pores in his skin. He blinked, grounding himself before deciding on what to say.

"I was talking to Dean earlier..." The old hunter began.

Sam's head perked up to look at Mr Winchester as he spoke. His eyes were curious but features were still carefully controlled.

"There's a funfair just one town over and I thought it was a good idea for you boys to go." He smiled innocently even though he could see Dean getting redder and redder with anger.

Dean jumped in to answer his father, "Sam wouldn't want to go to some old funfair, dad!"

"I was asking him." John said firmly. It was clear in his eyes that he wasn't going to budge on his stance, "so Sam, what'd ya say?"

His voice was quiet and unsure as he could sense that Dean wasn't exactly enthused about the idea, "I've never been to a funfair..." The honesty was clear in his tone.

Dean couldn't help but be shocked. Even with his messed up childhood on the road he'd managed to visit a funfair a few times before, even if one of those times was for a case. He was learning more and more about his boyfriend with every minute. Maybe this whole boyfriend-meet-father was a lot more useful than he had originally expected. Sam really was a dark horse.

"Well, let's not deprive the boy any longer!" John cried enthusiastically but Dean knew that the only excitement was for the new case. Any chance to kill something supernatural and John would be on the edge of his seat practically buzzing from head to toe.

Still red faced, Dean was hauled to his feet making Sam follow his actions. He was going to kill his dad for this.

"Go ahead and start the car, Dean." John ordered, "I'll get Sam his coat."

It wasn't until Dean had walked down the two levels from their apartment and standing beside the Impala that he realised that Sam hadn't even brought a coat with him. Cursing under his breath, he raced back up towards the apartment whilst taking two steps at a time.

Meanwhile, butterflies were crammed into Sam's stomach with nerves. The only thing about these butterflies was that it felt like they had tiny daggers attached to the tips of their wings and maybe they even fed off human flesh. He stood beside the door in silence like an idiot. He knew that he'd brought no coat but he didn't have the audacity it would take to contradict to anything a large man like John was saying. He'd learn that lesson the hard way.

The hunter stepped closer to him making Sam consider whether a fake heart attack would stop whatever was about to happen here. Despite being tall himself, John was just a little taller than him which made it the even more intimidating.

"Sam," The large man's voice was low and rugged. The younger man paled and his eyes grew wider. He swallowed heavily around the lump in his throat, "Dean cares about you a lot. You know that right?"

Sam nodded frantically. Screw fake heart attacks, at the rate his heart was beating, he might actually be at risk from having a real one, "Y-yes, sir." His words blurred together as he forced the sounds out so fast.

"Good but I'm warning you, boy," His eyes darkened as he lent in," If you hurt my son then I will track you down and I will KILL you. Understood?"

It was as if Sam had seen a ghost, the blood had drained from his face so quickly, "Yes, sir."

He swore that he couldn't breathe, that the world was spinning around him. He silently cursed his nervous disposition but it didn't mean that he wasn't dying to escape from there.

Looking satisfied, John stepped back from the thin boy just in time as Dean then crashed though the door. Sam jumped out of his skin and raised his arms to protect himself from the intruder. John just went to grab his jacket and slip it on his shoulders as though nothing had happened.

A frown formed on Dean's brow as he took in Sam's frankly sick look. He stepped closer to his boyfriend and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Here," John's voice boomed confidently, "I'll drop you off." He marched out the door and off to the car.

Dean slipped his hand into Sam's. It was obvious that something had spooked his boyfriend and if he found out that it was John's fault then Dean might just have to kill the man.

"You ready, Sammy?" He asked gently, pulling Sam towards the door. He followed him willingly but silently.

When they reached the car, Dean placed a hand on Sam's thigh and squeezed reassuringly and his partner shared a grateful smile. John was only being protective after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The ride in the car was short and Sam didn't know what to expect when they got to the other end. He'd never been to any sort of funfair but wasn't sure whether It'd be good as Dean seemed pretty apposed to the idea at first. His attitude had changed a bit as they got closer and Sam couldn't help but wonder if that was just to make him feel better.

To say that the atmosphere in the car was tense would be an understatement. Dean and John weren't exactly great friends at the moment and at the same time Sam was way to scared to even attempt conversation with the elder Winchester. He just settled for sitting beside Dean and gripping his hand to try and control his apprehension. The slightly older boy didn't appear to mind the constant clinging to his hand but he seemed to absorbed in his own thoughts to protest anyway.

Several times Sam wanted to ask him what he was thinking as Dean's thoughts always enthralled him. If they were alone then he probably would have asked but even John's mere presence was intimidating.

They approach the funfair on a small dirt road that had been greatly worn away due to over use. Sunday night wasn't the funfair's busiest night but there were still kids and teenagers mulling around since school was out until the morning.

It had grown dark since Sam had left from his own home earlier that day meaning that the lights on the rides shone brightly and flashed a multitude of colours. The tops of the tallest amusements could just be seen over the high trees that surrounds the area creating thick forest.

The tension in the car seemed to grow thicker the closer they drew closer to their destination. Even the happy music, which sounded out from the funfair, couldn't break the icy silence that wrapped around the occupants of the car. With every second that past, Sam regretted agreeing to the whole night. It had just gone down hill from the moment he had stepped through the door which sucked because at first, he'd had high hopes for the evening. He knew that he should have stayed at home or gone to the library where he could revise in peace and quiet. Well, sometimes peace and quiet.

John was tapping on the steering wheel in an obvious impatient gesture. His eyes kept glancing up into the rear view mirror to look at the boys sat a little closer together. Sam wondered if he'd be mad about it but he didn't mention anything.

After what felt like centuries, they finally pulled into an area obviously reserved for parking cars even though there were no designated spaces: it was more of a muddy field with a few vehicles strewn in not straight lines.

John drove to near the ticket booth and gate to allow the boys to get out. Sam took his chance and was out in the blink of an eye and moving towards the ticket booth where he waited awkwardly for the other boy. Dean was about to follow when John caught his shoulder in his large hand.

"Remember to keep a look out, Dean." His said gruffly. All the warmth that was earlier in his voice had disappeared. It proved that his father hadn't really changed all that much, if at all.

Shaking out out John's grip, Dean pulled away and began to pull himself out of the Impala, "Whatever." He grumbled, his rage threatening to boil over.

Dean got out of the car and had began to walk towards Sam when he heard his dad call out behind him, "Be careful...especially with Sam."

He marched away from the car without a single glance back. As if he really cares about Sam, Dean thought, If he did then he wouldn't have sent him on a hunt.

Dean was well and truly pissed.

Arriving at the ticket booth, Dean pulled out some money and paid for their tickets without a single word to Sam. Despite that, he could feel the boy so close that his breath was practically on the back of his neck. Usually he wouldn't have minded the close proximity especially since it was Sam but his anger didn't allow him to think how he usually would.

The older boy stepped though the gates and into the large funfair. The music was loud and mockingly cheerful, the lights were bright and people ran to and fro with large smiles plastered across his face. It felt like everything was laughing at him. He knew, deep down, that it was just his anger making him hyper aware of what's around him but nevertheless, it made it even worse.

Sam was so close to his side that it was like their arms were glued together. Can't Sam tell that I'm about to flip any second now? He raged silently.

He led them further into the area and Sam followed like an obedient dog. The tall boy felt exposed in the loud throng as people of every age rushed past him shouting and laughing. He tried to pull himself closer to the only thing he trusted in this whole area: Dean. He noticed that Dean was moving stiffly and was quiet but really hoped that his closeness wasn't causing it. He supposed that it was probably just from his argument with his father. After all, Sam knew how scary John could be.

He was so wrapped up in trying to hide himself and figuring Dean out that he didn't notice the way people were looking at them strangely as a result of Sam's excessive need to cling. Unlike him, Dean did notice and he really didn't like it.

The hunter turned quickly with fury burning in his usually soft green eyes, "What is wrong with you?!" He snapped and stepped closer as Sam backed away, "Why do you have to be clinging to my sleeve like a toddler?!" Dean didn't notice the heavy swallow in Sam's throat or the way his eyes became significantly more watery, "Can't you see how people are staring?!" The scene he was creating had attracted more attention but he didn't notice them or their concerned glances for the skinny boy who was shaking in his boots, "So just stop it!"

Dean took a deep breath, closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders to release the stress that had been building up there. He ran a hand over his weary features in an attempt to relax himself.

He opened his eyes again. Sam was gone.

"Shit." He muttered to himself again as he ran though the funfair in search of his boyfriend, "SAM?!" He called loudly, "Shit."

He ignored the looks that angry parents gave him as they tried to hide the sound of his swearing. Teenagers, more accustomed to the language, simple peered at him as though he was a mad man.

They didn't understand. It wasn't just that he had lost Sam, it was that he'd lost Sam in a funfair with a possible haunting. Panic flew through him in waves as his eyes scanned through the crowds. In his manic search, every tall, lanky boy seemed to be his Sam until he ran close enough to get a real look at their faces. Needless to say, those people got freaked out by Dean running at them whilst shouting, "SAM!?"

His lungs were burning as they desperately sought for air. He'd been running without rest for almost ten minutes and was beginning to lose hope. Maybe Sam had just left? Called his parents and got a lift home instead?

Dean knew that he'd messed up and deserved every second of distress right now but he needed to find his boyfriend and hopefully sooner rather than later.

He slowed to a fast walk as he made him way towards the entrance again in an attempt to locate Sam. You'd think that a six foot boy would stand out against the crowds but apparently not. Although, Sam did have a talent for making himself invisible and going unseen. That particular skill was a curse for Dean right now. He bet with himself that he'd actually ran past the boy several times so Sam would be even more mad for not noticing him.

The gate was in sight but no Sam. He peaked his head around the ticket booth and asked the bored-looking attendant if he'd seen a tall boy with long hair. The man just shrugged but didn't think so.

Dean groaned and span back into the fairground to continue his search. He took a second to breath as he walked into the centre of the park where the rides and amusements were situated around him. The lights flashed, music played and visitors squealed but he simply span in a tight circle, taking in what was around him for the first time. He stopped searching faces and instead looked at the area and what filled it.

It was then that he spotted him. Sam was sat on a picnic bench with his back leaning against the table so he was facing the wrong way. His knees were pulled up so his chin could rest there but he looked incredibly lonely and isolated from those buzzing around him.

Dean approached quietly and wondered whether sam had been there the whole time or moved from place to place before settling here. As he got closer, Dean noticed that Sam was completely lost in his own thoughts. His deep hazel eyes watched the ride in front of him carefully and without distraction.

Looking up, Dean saw that it was the waltzer. The little carts span around in tight 360 circles making their occupants scream, laugh and shriek as they clung onto the bar that held them in place. He wondered whether Sam wanted to go on the ride as the tall boy's eyes were wishful and longing.

He sat himself down unceremoniously on the wooden bench beside his boyfriend(he really hoped not ex-boyfriend.) Sam didn't look at him but it was clear that he was aware of his presence as the distanced look had vanished leaving Sam tight jawed and guarded. Despite this, his eyes still followed the carts as they span.

Dean wanted to speak, to apologise but he didn't know how. He really didn't want to sound sarcastic or insincere so spent a few moments planning his words.

"I'm sorry, Sammy." His voice was weak, "I didn't mean to snap. It was just my dad had gotten under my skin a bit back then..." He reached out a hand to place on the other's arm but retracted when Sam visibly flinched,"I've been looking for you for ages. Where'd you go?" He kept his tone soft and unthreatening.

Sam shrugged and sunk deeper into himself. Dean knew that he needed a change of tactics. The older boy peered up at the ride which was finally slowing down to release its passengers. A sudden idea clicked, "You wanna ride?"

Sam peered across to face him. A sparkle was alight in his eyes that Dean could easily make out. It was excitement and at that moment, Dean swore to himself that he'd see that glint in Sam's eyes more often. Grabbing Sam's hand he led him towards the ride and jumped into a cart before patting the plastic seat beside him in an invitation for Sam. A smile was beginning to break through onto the boy's lips as he settled beside Dean.

Dean grinned as well as Sam scooted a little closer to him. The warmth from Sam against his side was reassuring and a relief since he thought that he had lost him for a while.

The ride started up and Sam gripped the bar tightly as they began to spin around and around. The world around them blurred as they gathered speed, shooting around and around in a circle. Dean could hear Sam's giggles which was a rare sound anyway let alone after he'd upset him. The sound made knots tie in his belly. He was just glad that Sam was safe and by his side where he belonged.

The force pushed them back into the cart until they couldn't lean forward. It suddenly dawned on Dean that the reason Sam loved this ride so much was probably because it involved forces and physics. Dean smiled fondly to himself, What a nerd, he thought softly without any malice.

For Sam, the ride was over too soon and he wanted to groan in frustration. As the spinning slowed Dean leant across and pulled him in for a tender kiss. His pull was gentle so Sam could pull away if he wanted to but Sam didn't. Instead the boy moved in too until their lips were pressed together. Dean knew that it didn't fix everything and that he had some making up to do but it was a starting point.

"I really am sorry." Dean muttered against his lips.

Sam shook his head in disagreement, "No, it's my fault. I was being stupid by being so close."

"I love you being close. I was just so wound up. Don't you go blaming yourself now." Dean whispered softly.

With perfect timing, the cart ground to a complete stop allowing them to hop out. Dean was secretly thrilled as the repeated spinning motion had messed with his stomach. Sam seemed unaffected as he bounced off the ride and towards the other amusements. The shorter boy struggled to keep up as the world span around him. Never again, he vowed.

"A haunted house?" Sam questioned leaning his head, "Seriously?"

Dean nodded enthusiastically. After all these rides he'd endured over the last few hours, this was the one he'd been waiting for. Now this was right up his alley, Dean grinned. He pulled Sam to the queue and jumped on the spot impatiently making his boyfriend roll his eyes exasperated.

"It'll be fun!" Dean encouraged, "Come on, live a little."

Sam internally groaned, this really wasn't his scene. He actually scares quite easily because he's so nervous. This really wasn't ideal. Dean will see me as a wimp and a baby and leave me, he thought sullenly. Sometimes he thought that Dean wasn't afraid of anything.

They were at the front way to quickly for Sam's peace of mind. Dean was still just as excited as before but Sam couldn't help but find his boyfriend adorably cute like this.

Dean stopped jumping as they entered the building and sat in the little carriage that would take them around the ride. It suddenly dawned on him that, if anywhere, this is where a ghost would be hiding. It would kind of make sense. Despite his anger at his father, Dean made sure to keep his eyes peeled as they got moved around.

Dan pretended that he didn't notice Sam clinging to him after the first loud bang or the whimpers that broke through his lips as things jumped out and loud noises burst though speakers. The almost pitch black, aside from a few UV lights, was what made it ten times worse. Sam screwed his eyes shut and started trying to recite the periodic table. He had to restart it several times as loud noises shocked him from the pattern of elements. It was a good enough distraction as within minutes they were out.

Dean shook his shoulder gently so Sam hesitantly cracked open his eyes. Dean smiled reassuringly down at him but internally cursed himself for putting his boyfriend through it especially since he knew that Sam was easily scared.

"Here," He pulled Sam to his feet as the walked from the carriage, "It's over now." Sam seemed a little distant, seemingly disappointed in himself so Dean leant up and placed a soft kiss against his hair, "Don't worry. Never agin, okay?" Sam nodded.

They sat on a bench similar to the one Dean had found Sam on hours before. Now it was getting later so many of the families had retired home leaving only teens and adults. They sat close, sharing body heat and also sharing a pink candy floss. They took little pieces with their fingers before popping them into their mouths. The sugar dissolved instantly leaving a sweet taste on their tongues and on their now sticky lips.

Sam seemed to be thinking about something. He had a considering look upon his features.

"What'cha thinking about?" He nudged his shoulder gently but enough to get his attention.

"Mmm, nothing much..." It was obvious that his brain was still thinking despite what his lips said.

"Sam." Dean said sternly.

"I..." Sam stuttered, "...What were you looking for?"

Dean recoiled in confusion, "When?"

"In the ghost house thing." Sam said quietly. Realisation hit Dean like a freight train and his eyes widened slightly, "Just before I closed my eyes you kept looking around."

Dean dropped his head, lie or tell the truth. Or more like, tell a lie or sound completely crazy and most probably lose my boyfriend. He sighed to himself whilst fiddling with a lose thread on his jeans.

"... You know how my family move around a lot?" He started quietly. Hesitating.

"Yeah?" Sam encouraged, "Your dad's work, right?"

Dean took a breath, steadying himself. He could do this, "We move around a lot for my dad's work... I was kinda helping out just then."

Confusion clouded Sam's face. He blinked in an attempt to comprehend what had been said but clearly it wasn't happening.

"What does your dad do again?" Sam questioned.

"Um... He hunts," Dean said, Looking for a way to ease Sam into it.

"Hunts what?"

Dean breathed deeply, "... Ghosts."


End file.
